He Had Won
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Kyouya Ootori had always had the impossible dangled infront of him, never being able to grasp his desires.. until now. SLASH! KO/HP


**Disclaimer**: Absolutely nothing in this story belongs to me, the only thing that does is the crappy laptop this was written from.

________________________________________________________________________

It was hard for him, to fully grasp the understanding of what it meant to have this ethereal being underneath him. Those eyes that even the most pure emeralds could not possibly dream to compare to, would gaze at him in a daze of swirled passion and lust – only for him. Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

He had first laid eyes on the European teen nearly a year before, it was only a passing glance before he turned away to study what he viewed as more important business. Let those of lesser wealth and value worry about the new transfer student, they would fawn over him for a week before interest would fade and things would return back to normal… Or so he thought.

The transfer student, Potter-san (though he seemed to skip by common etiquette and asked to be called 'just Harry'), didn't force his way into friendship with the Host Club in one grand entrance. His appearances were subtle, almost completely unnoticeable and easily forgotten when they occurred, to the point when he became involved in the day to day life of the Host Club it was if he had been there all along. The teen's first visit to Music Room #3 was meant to be but a brief visit, Nekozawa-sempai had shown up in his usual regalia, bent on causing our dear Host King more emotional trauma… When he appeared, clad in the standard Ouran uniform – minus the sky blue blazer. The sleeves of his white button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing the world the marring it had left on his sun-kissed skin. Our beloved and cruel Demon King had glanced up from his state-of-the-art Pineapple Laptop for but a brief moment, taking in calmly, but with interest the unbuttoned collar and loosened tie, before trailing his eyes upwards to the flushed skin of the teen's face that was being brushed and caressed by the wild locks of raven hair. Potter had taken one look at the suffering Tamaki before approaching the Dark Arts Club President and whispered in his ear, causing the dark figure to pause before he scurried away without another word, with Potter-san following quickly behind him.

Things just seemed to add up after that; Potter-san helping Haruhi with the club's groceries, Potter-san taking the time to place a band-aid on Hani's knee after a tumble that amazingly enough Mori was not present for, his uncanny ability to tell the twins apart and frustrating them to no end in the process. All these little things seemed to make an unimportant and boring young man become more and more fascinating.

* * *

"Kyouya… Sempai… Please." The young man gasped out in-between light moans and whimpers, arching his back off the expensive high grade silken sheets that adorned his sempai's bed. His hands would almost spasm, grasping and pulling at the material at a hopeless attempt to keep himself grounded during the on slot of pleasure. It was all Kyouya could do to withhold a smirk while he bit and sucked those pale pink nipples into a dark pain filled pleasurable red. Lifting his head Kyouya let his eyes roam over the young man's panting form, possessive eyes burning and leaving an invisible trail over the teen's body that his hands quickly followed. Sliding pale, strong nimble fingers along that bronzed skin he quickly shifted a soft touch to a hard one. Gripping those thin wrists together between one of his hands he forced them above the younger man's head, holding them there as the other slid down the exposed stomach.

"Say it..." A proud, almost arrogant smirk did finally appear upon the youngest son's lips at this command. His lover had said it so many times already, but it was always so sweet to hear from his mouth. The way those raspberry-kissed lips would purse for a moment, in an attempt of refusal but always submitting in the end to his manipulative touch. He knew the one below him would surrender in the end, anything to keep up the pleasure thrust upon him.

"…I'm yours." Was whispered haltingly near his ear, causing the third son to hiss in pleasure; he basked in the knowledge that the most powerful young man… no, wizard, belonged to him and him alone.

* * *

Kyouya had noticed Potter-san behaving differently than most, in a noticeable yet covert fashion; he was a natural manipulator in every meaning of the word. Never did he use those he plied for his own gain; a majority of the time those he affected never even knew what he had done. Subtle directions, as well as freely given smiles and warmth opened more doors than one could simply imagine. Pott- Harry danced a seamless waltz through the inner circles of the elite; almost all students knew his name. He wasn't an icon, a glorious being upon a pedestal that those beneath him could only dream of touching. He was flesh and bone, a walking hero straight from the pages of an old fairy tale to touch the lives of those around him. His presence didn't drive students to want to fall back behind him for protection; he inspired them, giving but a push in the right direction for them to make steps on their own to improve their standings.

Potter, Harry was a normal young man of average wealth, that was made only different from others just from a little extra charisma, or so Kyouya thought. Really, he still to this day does not know how that young child got onto the High School's grounds… but oh he owned her so much. Perhaps it had something to do with the latest school festival, hundreds of friends and family to the Ouran students had flooded the school grounds to see what they had to offer. The Host Club had been out enjoying the activities, not held down by their own plans until later that afternoon, in the main parlor that they had worked hard to get a hold of.

They had been walking behind the Arts building when they heard a scream carry down from the roof. Looking up they could only seem to freeze in horror at the sight of a small girl, possibly six years of age tumbling over the edge as her father attempted desperately to catch her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The foreign words seemed to snap out, traveling with amazing energy at the speed of light (or possibly sound) towards the falling girl, catching her in a gentle embrace that cradled her like an infant. It seemed almost like a large pair of invisible hands held the girl from the ground as Potter-san hurried out from one of the lesser paths to pull the young girl down into his arms. He held the child there for a moment, gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner before parting and handing the girl over to her amazed parents, somehow they had missed the floating, and assumed the boy had only snatched their daughter in mid-air.

It had taken them sometime before the Host Club could fully capture the one known has Harry Potter to get an explanation of what had happened. They were skeptic at first, the idea of a society completely hidden and separate from their own, that seemed to be trapped in the dark ages for all the wonders it held. The young wizard had given many demonstrations of his abilities; turning teacups into doves, causing a torrent of water to fall from a long stick of holly (a so called wand) that then turned into the shape of fairies that danced upon the marble floors. Hani and Tamaki seemed to have twin faces of awe and delight, the twins excited and plotting at how to gain a new powerful ally in their plots and pranks, Haruhi and Mori seemed easily accepting – though the former displayed it better. Kyouya was grateful the others couldn't see his face though from where he was standing, they would have been shocked by the pure unadulterated lust that showed on his face for but mere moments before being carefully tucked away.

* * *

"Kyou-ya… I can't. Oh… not much longer…" Senseless words seemed to spill from those heavenly lips, lightly swollen from the bites and hard kisses Kyouya had laid upon them earlier. Eyes half lidded seemed to roll back in the younger man's head, as Kyouya's hand tightened almost to the point of being harsh around his length. Pumping those elegant fingers in an almost primal manner as thin lips kissed and bit at the exposed neck of the man under him. "Please…" Harry was so close, hanging on the edge of the cliff of blinding pleasure, holding on for dear life when he wanted nothing more than to fall. He grinded up firmly into Kyouya's hand, rocking his inner thigh against the hard length still kept captive in the older teen's clothes.

Looking down at the beguiling wizard Kyouya increased his pace, forcing more pleasure on the younger man until a sharp cry escaped his lips as he jerked up, groaning as he rode wave after wave of thrumming delight that coursed thorough every part of his body. Kyouya bent down and pressed his lips against the exposed neck, a grin of triumph painted across his face hidden by dark hair from both men. Kyouya didn't know what tomorrow held, whether or not he would prove himself better than his elder brothers, but really… what did it matter? He held the ultimate prize, and he had no need for anything more.

He had won.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please tell me what you think, this plot bunny had been dancing around in my head all night while I was at work, and refused to leave me until it had been written down. I am a big fan of Harry/Mori parings, but I decided some of the other hosts needed some love too.


End file.
